


Brotherly Love (or a Bit more)

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Brother Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, coming dry, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's just hitting puberty and his body's changing. Luckily Dean is there to help him get used to all the new quirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love (or a Bit more)

**Author's Note:**

> Written from an Omegle rp, so props to that random person. Might have a sequel, I don't know. Also unbetaed, sorry for any mistakes. My first shot at smut though, so let me know what you think!

“Please… Go to bed, Sam.” Dean groaned when his eleven-year-old brother came out to ask the older Winchester once more to come to bed. “I’ve got to get my homework done. I will later.”

 

"But..." Sam started and frowned as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "It's better when you're there.."

 

Dean sighed and dropped his head onto the table. "I"m sorry, but if I don't get this done by the time Dad comes home…”

 

Sam knew what that meant. John Winchester was a stickler for making sure that his kids followed through on their education and when he came home he'd always make sure they had everything done. If not? Stern lecturing wasn't the only thing that happened, depending on his mood and sobriety. "Can I at least stay?"

 

Dean looked at the clocked. Two in the morning. John wasn't there... He wouldn't know... "Sure, if you really want to." he finally said and picked up his pencil once more to set to work on his algebra. He was just starting and it was honestly hard as fuck, but if he didn't get his grade up, John would be worse to him than if he hadn't done his homework.

 

Sam figured the lack of their father was due to another night out. A little bit of whisky after a hunt. John Winchester was a good man sometimes, but other times he went a bit overboard on things. It was hard to distinguish how you felt about him sometimes. Sam always seemed to feel hot and cold with their father. Pulling himself up to sit next to Dean in a chair, he peered over his brother's shoulder and peeked at what he was working on. "Math?"

 

Dean nodded gravely. "Yeah. Bloody math." he sighed and banged his head on the table after staring at a problem for five minutes, gaining absolutely no understanding of it. "It can go to hell, for all I care." he murmured. He tried to keep his language clean around Sam - since they're ex-marine father neglected to do so - but he was so tired and stressed there was no filter between his thoughts and his mouth.

 

Sam frowned a bit at his big brother's frustration. He knew school could be hard. It was hard for him in some areas but that was more social activity than anything. He excelled in several areas. Creative writing, history and math. He may have been four years younger than Dean, but he was in an advanced math class and he understood the material. "Can I help?" Sam inquired, hoping that he could give Dean a hand.

 

Dean sighed. He didn't want to force this on Sam, he was already too grown up for his own good and would end up turning out like his big brother, but he nodded. He really did need it. He picked his head up and stared at the paper once more. "What the fucking hell is an exponent?"

 

"It's like this," Sam started and grabbed Dean's pencil gently. He wrote down a few numbers and placed a smaller printed number above and slightly to the right of another. "An exponent is the smaller number that I wrote down. It tells you how many times to multiply the base number, which is the bigger number." He wrote had written down a 7 as a base number and a 3 as the smaller number. "So when you multiply 7 by itself 3 times, you end up with the result being 343."

 

Dean just stared blankly at it all. "Yeah... Well that's almost no help, but thanks for trying." he sighed and set the pencil down, ruffling Sam's hair. "There's no point in pushing myself further than I need to. Let's go to bed." He got up, waiting until Sam was out of sight to grab one of the opened beers from the fridge and swallow a mouthful. Their father would never know, so what was the hurt in doing it? He then brushed his teeth and laid down in bed with another heavy sigh.

 

Sam frowned bit when Dean said that. He knew that his brother had a hard time with some things in school but he was by no means dumb. He was the best person Sam knew. Making a face when his hair was ruffled, Sam sighed in defeat and got himself back into bed reluctantly.

 

Dean curled up behind him, slowly drawing Sam into his arms. Neither ever spoke of the cuddling they did when their father was gone. It was too awkward for Dean to, but he didn't know about Sam. He just knew that the younger never complained and that if felt comforting to hold his little brother after a long day, burying his face in the silky brown hair in front of him.

 

The younger Winchester didn't see a harm in it. At least that's how he felt. He saw more comfort in it than anything and if it also made Dean feel good? That was a bonus. Sam cuddled right up in to Dean's arms as if he were meant to be held like that and he wanted nothing more than to soak into that pool of warmth for hours upon hours. "Goodnight Dean.." Sam murmured quietly.

 

"Night, Sammy." Dean whispered quietly, pressing the customary kiss to the back of his brother's hair that he had been doing since the night their mother died; the kiss that comforted Sam whenever he cried or had nightmares; the kiss that made Dean feel like he actually mattered in the world, at least to one person, before he fell asleep.

 

Dean did matter to Sam. More than anyone else in the world. Sam loved their father dearly but the one who was always there for him was Dean and Dean took care of him from day one. He needed his brother more than anyone else and he always wanted him to know and feel like he would be loved because he truly was. There were some feelings that Sam had about Dean that he was more curious about. Stuff he probably shouldn't have felt in theory - or at least society theory. Sam was growing up and maturing and things were falling in to place. He was just too afraid to ask Dean about any of it

 

When Dean woke up, he didn't think he'd ever been happier that it was the weekend and he had two more days to finish his homework. Though all thoughts of that were quickly dashed from his mind when his brother made a disapproving noise in his sleep when the elder tried to get up. He settled back down and held the boy close. Sam would always be his little Sammy, no matter how much he grew and got older. He would always be adorable, even as his little baby fat as starting to melt away into a lanky, handsome body that Dean probably worshiped way too much, and as his contours got harder and more defined. But the older boy would always hold his brother, no matter how bony he may get. He'd never needed anyone more. He told himself he was just being a good brother, but the occasional boner he would wake up with after dreaming of Sam tried to tell him differently, though he did a pretty good job of ignoring that.

 

Sam whimpered softly and squirmed around in his sleep. His body seemed to be reacting a little bit too actively, but it wasn't necessarily a bad dream he was having. His eyes shot open and he gasped for air, feeling a bit of an ache in his groin, which he didn't quite understand. He was developing rather quickly and he was reaching that age where boys were becoming more curious about things and their bodies were starting to react to stuff. Swallowing hard and wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, he laid back down and shifted, feeling that ache again. He whined quietly and nudged Dean hoping he would be easy to wake.

 

Dean immediately opened his eyes and rubbed Sam's arm. "Shh, it's okay Sammy. It's not real." he murmured with a soft yawn as he pulled the boy close to comfort him.

 

"D-Dean.." Sam stuttered softly. "Wasn't a bad d-dream..." he told him, rutting against his brother briefly, noticing that it gave way to a bit of relief.

 

Dean frowned and pulled his head back a little. "What's up? What's wrong? Talk to me." he said and almost laughed, because if Sam had said that to him, he would have immediately got up and left.

 

Sam felt a little embarrassed but he knew if anyone would understand, it'd be his brother. "I.." he sighed quietly. "My penis.. feels funny." That was the only way he could describe it. "Feels bigger.. harder and uncomfortable. Kinda hurts.."

 

Dean immediately blushed and looked down. "Oh... Uh... Well you're getting older now, Sammy. And as you do, your body... changes. Uh... See, that's called a boner, or erection. Depends who you talk to. But uh... It happens when you... When you want to have sex with someone... Who's the girl?" he asked with a smirk to ease the situation.

 

Swallowing hard, Sam blinked a few times at that question. Girls never even crossed his mind. "No girl..." He replied and cleared his throat. His cheeks warmed before he finally whispered, "You.."

 

Dean had to bite his lip hard and think of all the monsters he knew to stop his own erection from forming. "Uh... Sorry, what was that...?"

 

"You, Dean!" Sam frowned. "You were who I was dreaming about a-and.. and it was like those magazines you look at sometimes.. but you and me..." Sam admitted and looked away, his cock aching even more now.

 

Dean cupped his cheek and turned Sam back to him. "Hey, it's okay. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He took a long breath then plowed on, "I feel that for you sometimes too, okay?"

 

"Really?" Sam looked at Dean through still slightly embarrassed eyes.

 

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I...." he bit his lip again. He'd promised himself no, not until he was older but... He could make an exception for Sam, right? "Want me to help you take care of it?"

 

"Please..." Sam nodded a little bit. "It hurts.." The discomfort was enough to make Sam want Dean to do anything to help get rid of it.

 

Dean let out a shaky breath and cupped Sam's cheek, stroking the bone with his thumb. "If you're not comfortable with anything, just tell me, okay?" he murmured then gently pressed his lips to his brother's, the feeling going straight to his cock.

 

"Yeah, okay." Sam nodded and then felt those lips on his. Oh, hell. That made his cock ache even more. Whimpering softly and melting right in to that kiss, Sam rutted slightly, needing the contact asap.

 

Dean pushed back the blankets and carefully worked his way over to kneel above Sam. He kept the kiss gentle. He was experienced here, but he didn't think Sam was, so he licked gently at his lips but kept all teeth to himself.

 

This had truthfully been his first real kiss. A girl once tried to peck him on the lips but he felt nothing and it was really weird, truthfully. He let his tongue curiously prod at his brother's tasting the toothpaste and mouthwash from earlier but no hint of that beer.

 

Dean tried to control his eagerness when he felt the new tongue against his and he got painfully harder. He wrapped his tongue round Sam's as his hand traveled down the boy's chest, brushing over his nipples before fingering the hem of his shirt. He'd watched all kinds of porn so he knew in theory what he was doing, but in practice it was so different, so much better.

 

Sam's body twitched in response to that touch. He whined quietly against soft lips and muttered, "Hurry.." He wanted the relief, but little did he know the build up was going to be worth it.

 

He nodded and quickly slipped off both of their shirts. He moved between his brother's legs, briefly wondering if he should just jack him off and be done. But, hey, if they were breaking rules, they might as well go all the way. He rubbed Sam's thigh as he carefully pulled down his pants, giving room for protest.

 

Sam whimpered quietly as the cloth ran over his cock. When it was visible it seemed to spring up a bit. He was pretty average for someone his age but he didn't know if he should really brag. At that moment he just wanted the aching over with. He squirmed up a bit to help him with the pants, almost eagerly twisting to get them off.

 

"Shh, it's gonna feel so good." he promised as he got up and grabbed lotion from the motel's bathroom. It would have to do instead of lube for right now. He put it on his fingers and gave Sam's cock a few strokes as he slowly worked one slick finger into his hole, looking up at him questioningly.

 

Sam cringed a bit and almost tensed up at the intruding finger. He was't expecting that but if this was how Dean knew how to help him, he'd let him. He tried to relax, letting out a soft whimper at the feeling of his cock being stroked. That felt amazing.

 

"It's gonna hurt a little bit." Dean warned as he slowly pushed his finger past the first ring of muscle. "But it's going to feel so good afterwards, I promise." he said as he stroked him slowly, not wanting him to come too soon but he also didn't want the pain to overwhelm the pleasure.

 

The burn of his tight hole was a bit more overpowering than the attention to his cock but he tried to enjoy the good for now. "A-ah.. Dean.." Sam moaned, head falling back on the pillow under him.

 

Dean worked a bit more lotion in him to help lubricate more as he pressed a soft kiss to Sam's dick then he grinned. "Aww, Sammy, you're so cute. Your balls haven't even dropped yet." he chuckled and ran his thumb over the slit of his cock.

 

"Deaannn..." Sam whined, hips bucking in response to Dean's actions. The more lotion that was used, the easier it was to settle from the burn and his ass seemed to adjust to that a little more. He swallowed a bit and whispered. "Are... are you gonna.. put your... your penis in where your finger is?" That's basically the extent of what he saw in the dream. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take that if the finger burned but he had to ask.

 

"Don't worry, I won't if you don't want me to. But if you do, I'll make sure it won't hurt at all, I promise." Dean whispered as he spread more lotion on him and gently pushed a second finger in him. He leaned up and kissed him gently, Sam's cock rubbing against the older's stomach as he did.

 

A part of Sam was curious to try. To see what would happen. If it would feel as good as that dream did. He felt hot all over. His hips bucked up in response to the stretching intrusion. It burned again but not as badly as before with the ample lotion. His hands slid over Dean's sides until he felt that bulge underneath his fingers and he rubbed at it almost like Dean had with his own.

 

Dean gave a groan deep in his throat and rutted against Sam's hand. He had ignored himself so fully that he didn't realize he was still in pants and that his cock was aching terribly until Sam rubbed it. He fingered him open a little faster, constantly working more lotion into him.

 

Sam rubbed a bit harder when he saw Dean's response to it. His body felt so tingly now and his stomach was tightening a little bit, but relaxed at every slowed pace. "Dean..." Sam whimpered. "Can.. can we try?"

 

Dean nodded and kissed Sam gently. "If that's what you want." he whispered and took off his sweats, kneeling back between his legs to carefully work a third finger into him. His penis wasn't too long, but he made up for it in girth so he wanted to stretch Sam fully so it wouldn't hurt him.

 

Sam's back arched right off of the bed in reaction to that third finger. It didn't really hurt this time but it was a strange feeling still. Dean kept grazing across a small area inside of him that made his cock ache and leak a little with pre-cum. "P-please..." Sam begged, wondering what the full bore of Dean would feel like.

 

"Just a minute more." Dean promised and slipped a fourth finger into him momentarily before he pulled all out and moved up to kiss Sam, using the boy's hand to guide his cock to his hole and pushing in slowly. It took all he had not to lose himself in the overwhelming pleasure that followed and fuck Sam roughly into the mattress, so instead he just roughened the kiss a little, nipping gently at his brother's lower lip.

 

Dean's cock stretched him open just a bit more than he expected but it felt strangely good to be stuffed full of him. "Oh fuck, Dean..." Sam moaned against warm lips. He kissed him back in response, tongue lapping lightly at Dean's bottom lip.

 

"You good Sammy?" Dean asked softly when he had to pull back for breath, already panting a little at how tight Sam was around him.

 

"Uh huh.." Sam replied and nodded as his hips wiggled a bit, wanting that friction so badly.

 

Dean pressed his lips to Sam's neck in an opened mouth kiss as he started to rock his hips gently, moaning into his throat and looking at Sam for his okay.

 

Sam's head had fallen back completely and his mouth opened wide in a gaping manner in shock from how good that movement felt. A groan of appreciation came from him after. He swallowed hard and moaned his brother's name, his own hand moving down to his own cock to stroke it slowly just as his brother had before.

 

Dean took both of Sam's hands and laced their fingers together. "Shh, I'm going to make you feel good like this." he whispered and increased his speed a little as his chin fell down to rest on his chest while he moaned, bringing Sam's hand up to kiss the back of.

 

Sam whimpered at the loss of contact with his cock but his moans increased from the way Dean fucked him. He had faith that Dean could alleviate the situation but Sam was impatient. His eyes stared at his brother for a moment, hips moving against Dean's. "Feels so good.. can.. harder.."

 

"Okay, Sammy." Dean whispered and suckled gently on Sam's neck as he rolled his hips into Sam's a bit harder and faster, still utterly terrified that he was going to hurt him.

 

That was perfect. That was the extent of what Sam wanted. It was firm and deep and fast and he thought he was going to implode on himself with the feeling his body got. "O-oh! Oh Dean!" he cried out.

 

"Getting close, baby boy?" Dean asked. He was definitely quieter than Sam, afraid the neighbors in the other rooms would heard them and tell John, but he was still losing himself in the pleasure, biting his lip hard and breathing heavily through his nose.

 

He didn't know if he was getting close or not but by they way his body felt it was sure to be any second. Dean had fucked into him a few times hard enough to hit that one spot he was grazing with his fingers and that's all it took for Sam to come undone. His body tensed up and his stomach coiled and snapped and he felt himself coming hard for the very first time. Due to his youngness, nothing came out except a louder cry than the youngest Winchester expected.

 

And that was it. Dean let himself go. Sure, he'd jerked off plenty of times but he'd never actually been inside someone and it felt so damn amazing he thought he was going to come as soon as he was in Sam, so as soon as his little brother did, he let his own orgasm rip through him, shooting his load deep into Sam with a loud moan of his name, digging his nails into his brother's hips as he tried to stay up.

 

Sam's body was so warm and tingly and the feeling that washed over him was something of perfection. It was a bit strange feeling his brother's spunk fill him but he liked it a lot and couldn’t wait until he could produce his own. Sam laid limp against the bed in a blissful state instead of a pained one and he watched Dean still moving inside of him for a moment more. "Dean..." Sam practically purred.

 

Panting heavily, Dean slowly pulled his spent cock out and all but collapsed next to Sam, lazily pulling him close with limbs that felt like lead. "Did that help, Sammy?" he asked in a cheeky tone.

 

"Uh huh...." Sam responded and grinned stupidly, glancing at his big brother. "Can we do that again?"

 

Dean grinned and nodded, burying his flushed face in Sam's neck. "Any time you want to, Sammy."

 

"I'm gonna want it a lot." Sam whispered, hand combing through Dean's hair.

 

“I’m surprisingly okay with that.” Dean chuckled and gave his brother one last sweet kiss before they both fell into a restful sleep.

 

 


End file.
